30 Baisers : Harry Potter
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: 30 baisers sur le fandom Harry Potter. Plus d'explications à l'intérieur. Pour le moment HermionexGinny. YURI
1. Thème 1 : Regarde Moi

_Bon, depuis mai j'ai pas écrit grand chose. On m'a donné le lien d'une communauté LiveJournal, 30 Baisers.  
Sur cette communauté, on a une liste de 30 thèmes. On choisit un couple, et on les martyrise selon ces 30 thèmes.  
Une autre des conditions est qu'il y ait un baiser à chaque fiction.  
Pour le moment mon couple est Hermione Granger / Ginny Weasley, et j'en suis à 20/30 effectués. Je vais vous en mettre deux aujourd'hui, si j'y arrive XD _

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture..._

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.  
**ATTENTION** : Risque de SPOILERS. (Car depuis le temps, j'ai lu le 5 et même le 6. En trois jours. XD)_

* * *

**Thème 01 – Regarde-moi **

À quoi bon être une des plus puissantes sorcières actuellement si tu ne me regardes pas ?  
Tu ne me vois pas.  
Je n'existe plus.

Tu regardes dans ma direction, mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas là.  
J'ai l'impression d'être transparente pour toi.

Je viens te voir chez toi, quand tu ouvres la porte c'est pour la refermer.

Tu as toujours ce visage triste.

Pourquoi ?

REGARDE-MOI !

Toujours ce regard vide quand je suis près de toi.  
Je suis toujours seule, sans toi. Sans eux aussi, qui sont morts.

Il faut que tu me regardes.  
Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus être transparente.

Il faut que je comprenne.  
Que je me réveille de ce cauchemar.

Je te suis, aujourd'hui encore. Je ne parviens pas à faire autre chose.  
Tu es assise sous un arbre, tu griffonnes, et je te regarde.  
Je m'assois à tes côtés, et te parle, comme d'habitude.  
Mais tu n'écoutes pas.

Je me mets face à toi.  
Je n'en peux plus, je pleure.

Ginny, je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi.  
Regarde-moi.  
Regarde-moi encore une fois.

Alors tu as relevé la tête, les yeux embués d'une mer salée, et tu as murmuré « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi je te vois ? Tu n'existes pas. Je deviens folle. Hermione, laisse-moi. »

Et j'ai eu mal.  
Je n'existe pas ?

Et je hurle ma peine, et ma douleur.  
Tu pleures encore.

« Hermione, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Que n'as-tu pas fini avant de … »

Mais je ne te laissais pas finir ta phrase.  
Assez d'attendre, lassée de ne pas pouvoir te parler.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et tu frissonnes.

Tout devient blanc, tu as disparu….

_Dans un parc, en larmes, une jeune femme caresse ses lèvres où un baiser de coton venait d'être déposé. Comme si le vent les avait caressées, ses lèvres demandent plus. Mais ne rencontrent que le vide._

_« Sotte ! Hermione est morte. Tu as du rêver… »_

FIN

* * *

R&R ? 


	2. Thèmes 2 & 20

Et voilà le deuxième...

* * *

**Thèmes : #02 : Nouvelle, Lettre & #20 : Retour à la maison. **

**_J'attends ton retour…_**

Un jour.  
Un mois.  
Un an.

Toujours pas…

Tu ne m'écris pas.  
Je n'existe plus ?

Tu es partie pour un rêve, tu m'as oubliée derrière.  
Je n'en faisais pas partie ?  
Je n'étais qu'une passade ? Un test ?

Si seulement je savais où te trouver.  
Mais j'ai beau chercher, je sais bien que je ne te trouverai que quand tu souhaiteras être trouvée.

J'avais 16 ans. Toi 17. Tu as été ma première petite amie.  
Il n'y en a pas eu depuis. Je n'attends que toi.  
Que quelques mots de toi.  
Une lettre, un hibou.

Je me souviens de tes baisers papillons au creux de mon oreille.  
De tes mots plus de cent fois susurrés.  
De notre première nuit d'amour sous notre propre toit.  
Un « chez-nous » malgré ces temps si sombres.

Puis tu es partie à la poursuite d'une chimère.  
Tu m'as dit « Je reviendrai »

Comment es-tu à présent que cinq longues années ont passé ?

Est-ce ma bague de fiançailles qui t'a fait fuir ?  
Moi, peut-être ?

Où es-tu ? Dans quels bras ? Un homme, une femme ? Que je connais ?  
Trop de questions qui me rongent peu à peu.

Trop de réponses que je ne saisis pas.

Hermione, ma douce Hermione.

Si je savais où t'envoyer ces trop nombreuses lettres que je t'écris, tu saurais comme tu me manques.  
Comme je te veux.  
Comme j'ai besoin de toi.

Je vis toujours dans notre maison.  
Je t'y attends.

Je me dis qu'un jour tu sonneras à la porte.  
Qu'un jour tu rentreras comme si tu n'étais jamais partie.  
Qu'un jour quand je rentrerai du travail tu seras là, et tu me souriras.  
Tu me feras quelques uns de ces petits reproches qui me manquent tant, sur mon attitude garçonne, ma coiffure…

Alors j'attends, j'attends une lettre.  
J'attends, j'attends ton retour.

Fin


	3. Thème 3 : Scandale

_**Merci pour vos reviews.  
Je suis très contente d'en avoir eu. C'est déjà ça. La suite arrive, no soucy ! Il ne me reste que 3 thèmes à faire sur les 30. Après on passe au coule suivant...**_

* * *

**Thème 3 : Scandale **

**_Brèves_**

In Le Chicaneur :

« Hermione Granger-Weasley, maître es métamorphoses, ne voudrait plus honorer son devoir conjugal envers son époux, le brillant capitaine des Canons de Chudley : Ronald Weasley.  
À nos questions, elle a juste répondu « Ce qu'il se passe, c'est entre lui et moi ! »  
Quand nous lui avons appris que son époux avait été surpris plusieurs fois dans des positions compromettantes avec des belles de nuit, elle a répondu : « C'est sa b, il la met où il veut. Dans un hippogriffe si ça le chante. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas me reprocher mes choix par la suite ! »  
De l'eau dans le gaz chez les Weasley ? »

« Le couple le plus en vogue de la haute société sorcière cette année a officiellement annoncé sa séparation ce matin.  
Si Mme Granger-Weasley s'annonce soulagée, notre joueur de Quidditch préféré exprime maints regrets.  
Miss Granger (elle reprend son nom de jeune fille suite au divorce qui sera prononcé sous peu) aurait déclaré que son époux « n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. » »

« Si leur divorce semblait se passer dans le calme et avoir été une décision mutuelle et mûrement réfléchie, il n'en est rien.  
L'ancien couple Granger-Weasley se fait la guerre.  
Selon lui, son ex-épouse serait frigide et stérile, cela la rendait irascible. Ce pourquoi il aurait demandé le divorce.  
Selon elle, Ron Weasley serait un être violent, maniaque, froid, pervers, voulant son affaire peu importe l'heure, le lieu…  
Ne supportant plus la violence et les insultes de son époux, elle aurait alors demandé le divorce.  
Ginny Weasley se porte caution pour Miss Granger, et corrobore sa version des faits. »

« Si du côté de la première ex-Mme Ron Weasley tout est calme, sa nouvelle ex-épouse Parvati Patil déclare simplement « Hermione Granger avait raison. »

« Cette photo n'est pas un faux ou un montage, chers lecteurs. Le cœur de Miss Granger, nouvellement directrice adjointe de Hogwarts (et professeur de métamorphoses), n'ets plus à prendre !  
Vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de Miss Ginny Weasley, attrapeur vedette de notre équipe nationale de Quidditch !  
Les deux jeunes femmes sortiraient ensemble depuis de longs mois.  
Et pour preuve, ce baiser surpris par notre photographe Colin Crivey annonce cette relation sous les meilleurs hospices qui soient. »

« La rumeur qui courait se confirme. C'est à présent officiel : mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley comptent se marier l'automne prochain.  
Tous nos vœux de bonheur ! »

FIN


	4. Thème 4 : Entre toi et moi

**Et voici le 4 :)**

**

* * *

**

**Thème #04: Entre toi & moi**

**_Il y a entre elle et moi… _**

_Il y a entre nous _

_Quelque chose de flou, _

Tu es ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus? Non, pour moi tu es bien plus.

Bien plus qu'une sœur.

Je tiens à toi bien plus qu'à ma propre vie, je crois…

Entre toi & moi, il y a cette distance.

_Une attirance pour un reflet. _

Pour toi je ne suis peut-être qu'une petite fille. Pour toi je ne suis peut-être que l'amie.

Moi, je me vois en toi.

Je me retrouve en toi.

Entre toi & moi, il y a ce non sens…

_Est-ce la douceur des gestes, _

_Leur noblesse, leur délicatesse, _

_La finesse des poignets? _

Tu as toujours une attention pour moi.

Petite sœur, hein? Jamais plus?

Entre toi & moi, cet égarement des sens…

_Comment chasser le doute _

_De la tentation taboue? _

Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, mon Hermione.

Je voudrais vérifier si tes cheveux sont toujours aussi beaux trempés de sueur.

Si tes yeux brillent encore plus quand tu fais l'amour.

Entre toi & moi, il y a mon arrogance.

_Intensément attirée. _

_Une attraction obscène, _

_Obstinément m'obsède. _

_La blancheur de ses poignets... _

Je suis attirée, mais y'a-t-il quelque chose de plus?

Je voudrais juste t'embrasser. Juste… T'embrasser. Juste une fois.

Pour savoir. Pour comprendre.

_Ce qu'il y a entre nous ? _

Fin

Italiques: _Elle et moi_ – Vendetta Drôle D'Idée

* * *

**_Désolée pour la mise en page foireuse..._**


	5. Thème 5 : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Thème 05 – J'ai quelque chose à te dire**

- Hermione ! Attends !  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai un truc à te dire !  
- Je t'écoute ?  
- Je t'aime !

Et le jeune homme embrassa Hermione, qui le repoussa tant bien que mal.  
Dans l'ombre, une silhouette s'effondre.

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, Ron.  
- 'Mione….  
- Non, Ron. Je ne t'aime pas.  
- Tu aimes Harry alors, hein ?  
- Non. Mais j'aime bien quelqu'un.  
- Vicky ?  
- Encore faux, Ron. Ce… Ce n'est pas un garçon…

Bam ! (Bruit du Ron qui tombe dans les pommes)  
Dans l'ombre, la silhouette se redresse.

Hermione se penche sur Ron, et lui assène une paire de gifles.

- RON !  
- Herm', tu vas rire, je viens de rêver que tu ne m'aimais pas mais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre et pas un garçon en plus…  
- Ce n'était pas un rêve Ron.

BAM !  
Soupir (Hermione)  
BAF ! (Hermione prenant Ron pour une tête à claques… Euh…)

- Euh, merci 'Mione. Je la connais ?  
- Oui.  
- Elle est à Slytherin ? Pitié, non !  
- Gryffindor.  
- Tu me rassures. Quelle année ?  
- Une de moins que nous.  
- Dis-le moi !  
- Promets-moi Ron…  
- Tout ce que tu voudras 'Mione !  
- Promets-moi de ne jamais te mettre entre nous, si ses sentiments sont partagés. Promets-moi de comprendre. Promets-moi de rester mon frère. Mon ami.  
- Promis. Qui est-ce alors, dis-moi …  
- Ginny.  
- Ginny ?  
- Oui. Je l'aime.

Dans l'ombre, la silhouette bondit, court, et se pend au cou de Hermione.

- Moi aussi !

Et le jeune homme ne peut que s'effacer devant ce qui lie à présent ces jeunes filles.

fin


	6. Thème 6 : Entre le rêve et la réalité

**_Recoucou !_ _Voilà le thème suivant, et le 7 arrive dans pas loin. Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout merci de lire ;)_**

* * *

Tu poses tes mains sur mon cœur, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va bondir hors de ma poitrine pour s'en saisir.  
Tu défais les boutons qui retiennent mon chemisier, et je frémis.  
Tes lèvres ne laissent de répit à aucune partie de mon corps.  
Et tes mains…

xXx

Encore ce regard…  
Je sais que tu me détestes.  
Que tu me hais.  
Et cela me désespère tellement que j'en oublie pourquoi.

Parce qu'une fois de trop j'ai préféré mon devoir à mes amis ?  
Plus jamais aidée ? Comprise ? Pardonnée ?  
Admets-le, je ne pouvais pas éternellement couvrir Ron & Harry.  
Donc oui, j'ai choisi mes études et mon titre de préfète en chef.  
Des regrets ? Parfois.  
Tu me détestes pour ça, et moi je me consume de l'intérieur.  
Mais ça, tu ne le vois pas…

xXx

Et tes mains qui errent sur mon corps, qui frôlent ma peau, mes points sensibles que tu connais si bien.  
Et ta langue qui explore mon corps toujours plus loin.  
Et tes doigts qui s'aventurent au plus profond de moi.

xXx

En retenue, avec toi… Oh mein Gott !

Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder. Pas autant.  
Mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi. Alors tu t'es énervée. Tu as hurlé sur moi en plein réfectoire. Je comprends.  
Je voudrais juste pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras. Mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Alors, retenue.  
Tu es là, devant moi.  
Je déglutis.

Je brûle de juste une fois poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.  
Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

xXx

Et tes doigts qui se meuvent en moi. Et les miens qui te sondent également.  
Et tu cries mon prénom. Et je crie le tien.

Et je pleure dans mes draps.

xXx

L'espace d'un instant j'oublie. J'oublie que tu me hais.  
Hypnotisée par tes formes, je m'approche de toi. Tu as peur.

« Chut, calme-toi Ginny. Ne crains rien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »  
« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Granger. »

Et j'ai mal.  
Juste une fois. Je t'en supplie.  
Juste cette fois. Poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et m'enfuir.

Car cela n'est pas la réalité.  
Ce n'est que mon rêve.

* * *


	7. Thème 7 : Superstar

**_Et voili voilou la suivante ! Pour info, j'ai fini les 30 thèmes sur ce couple, et le thème 25 est un fanArt Oo Mamma Mia !  
Bonne Lecture !_****_

* * *

_**

_Quelle que soit l'envie  
Quelle que soit la vie  
Paraître autre chose comme jouer un rôle_

Tu penses me connaître. Tu es bien à côté de la plaque.  
Je joue constamment un rôle. Celui de la petite fille égarée qui a été possédée. Trop naïve pour savoir. Mais … T'es-tu demandé… Si j'avais aimé ça ?

_Demande beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît_

Si tu savais ce que cela me coûte d'être deux. D'être double.  
Je joue ta meilleure amie, alors que je brûle pour toi.  
Je joue l'innocence, alors que mes rêves ne le sont pas le moins du monde.

_J'en suis l'exemple même_

Si seulement tu voulais savoir. Si seulement tu voulais voir. Hermione. Tu me rends folle.  
Tu me possèdes plus que le démon ne m'a jamais possédée.  
Et tu ne le sais même pas.

_Comme une deuxième peau brodée par l'habitude  
Faite sur mesure pour cacher ce que je suis_

Tu ne sais pas que quand je t'attrape par les cheveux, par jeu, c'est juste pour le contact. Pour le plaisir de pouvoir ensuite garder les quelques cheveux que j'aurai gardé dans ma main.  
Tu me crois forte grâce à ce que j'ai traversé.  
Mais tu te trompes.

_Je ne suis rien du tout _

J'ai des faiblesses. Qui peuvent se résumer en un mot. Hermione.  
Si je ne t'avais pas eue après cette épreuve, où serais-je ?  
Mais pour toi je demeure la petite fille perdue. J'ai grandit, tu sais.  
J'ai des sentiments. Aussi.  
Des désirs. Des envies. Des peurs. Des craintes.  
Je n'ai plus peur du noir non. Juste de te perdre.

_Mon idéal_

Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Avec combien de garçons faudra-t'il encore que je sorte pour te manquer ?  
Ou plutôt avec combien de filles ?  
J'irai loin tu sais. Je te veux, quelque soit le moyen.  
Je t'aime, tu sais.

_Haut, toujours plus haut_

Et je suis sortie avec cette fille. Quand tu m'as vue avec elle, tu as eu l'air de souffrir. Enormément. Partagerais-tu mes sentiments ?  
Alors je la quitterai.

Je l'ai quittée. Viendras-tu enfin à moi ? Peut-être avais-tu peur que je te rejette.  
Mais…  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'attends ?

_Tu crois que paraître ou savoir être  
Fait de toi quelqu'un d'autre_

- Tu sais Hermione. Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
- Ginny ? Euh. Tu n'es pas avec … ?  
- Non, je l'ai quittée. Je dois te dire quelque chose Mione. Écoute-moi, au moins…  
- Je suis toute ouïe…  
- _Mademoiselle, je me suis aperçue que vous êtes l'amour de ma vie !_ ()

_Mais le charisme se fait - je sais - avant l'attitude _

Et maintenant, quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes je comprends. Je comprends que je me trompais. Que je me mentais encore.  
Mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que dans ton cœur, je suis…

_Superstar…_

**_SuperFin

* * *

_**

**_Superstar, chanson de AqME (Album : Sombres Efforts)  
() Angélique – Les Ogres de Barback

* * *

_**

**_A vous les studios ;à)_**


	8. Thème 8 : Jardin Secret

**_Et me revoilà... J'ai été longue, je sais, mais entre mon manque de temps pour finir les thèmes (sont finis maintenant), le manque de courage pour updater mon site de texte (à jour depuis minuit), et qui se rebelle contre moi (sans ça vous en auriez eu un hier...)... Bah voilà quoi...  
Place à la suite. Vous allez en avoir 3 :)_**

Aux dernières nouvelles tout appartient à JKR pour les personnages, et Frances Burnett pour l'inspiration. 

* * *

**Thème 08 : Jardin Secret**

**_Promesse_**

Campagne anglaise, XIXème.  
Le Comte Weasley a recueilli, après en avoir fait la promesse à feu son épouse sur son lit de mort, une jeune orpheline qu'il ne veut jamais voir à cause de sa troublante ressemblance avec sa femme. Elle sera la demoiselle de compagnie de sa fille Ginevra, la dernière de ses enfants, quand celle-ci rentrera définitivement de pension en France.  
Hermione Granger, c'est le nom de l'orpheline, est une jeune femme calme, qui ne demande pour son plaisir qu'un livre, et une activité ludique.

La jeune maîtresse Ginevra devait revenir d'ici deux mois. Le châtelain se décida alors enfin à accorder une entrevue à la jeune Granger, qui avait pu depuis se familiariser avec les lieux.  
Il ne lui accorderait que quelques minutes.  
Hermione passa sa plus jolie robe, coiffa du mieux qu'elle pu afin de faire la meilleure impression possible.  
- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Vous vous plaisez parmi nous ?  
- Oui, énormément, Monsieur le Comte. J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de Mademoiselle Ginevra.  
- Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de vous connaître également. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Quelque chose à demander ?  
- Euh… Monsieur, je… Pourrais-je avoir un petit bout de terre rien qu'à moi, pour faire quelque plantation ? Je voudrais jardiner…  
- Oh. Et bien… Soit, choisissez un petit lopin de terre, et faîtes y pousser ce que bon vous semble.  
- N'importe où ?  
- Peu importe. Veuillez me laisser à présent.  
- Bien, Monsieur.

Trop heureuse, Hermione se retint de sautiller dans les couloirs, cela pourrait être mal vu.  
Car la jeune femme avait un secret.  
Elle avait découvert dans les jardins un endroit fermé. Un jardin muré.  
Elle avait réussi à ouvrir la porte, et ne souhaitait dorénavant que voir cet endroit revivre.  
Elle savait bien que c'était le jardin de feu la Comtesse. Mais il était si beau, tellement… Magique…  
Lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers cette partie des jardins, elle se cachait du vieil intendant, Argus Rusard, qui se méfiait d'elle et l'espionnait sans cesse.

Elle avait rencontré, en marchant dans la lande, un jeune garçon étrange, fils de paysans, qui l'aidait à faire renaître ce jardin. Neville Longdubat.  
Ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps ensemble.

Puis Miss Ginevra revînt. Elle souhaita –exigea- faire connaissance de la jeune Hermione, sa demoiselle de compagnie.  
Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione filait dans les jardins rejoindre Neville.  
Ginevra était capricieuse, et énervante.

Elle rabrouait Hermione sans cesse.

Celle-ci ne le supporta pas longtemps, et finit par dire ses quatre vérités à la Demoiselle. Qui se mit à pleurer.

Ginevra prit sur elle, et tenta de se rendre plus sympathique.

En quelques semaines elle fut apprivoisée, les deux jeunes femmes devinrent inséparables. Au point que Hermione négligeait Neville, et leur secret. Leur Jardin Secret.

Mais la venue du printemps rappela Hermione à son jardin, et à Neville. Elle manqua à ses devoirs auprès de Ginevra, à qui la brunette manquait cruellement.  
Dévorée par la jalousie, celle-ci menaça l'orpheline d'interdire Neville de passage ou de séjour sur ses terres.  
Hermione hurla, pleura, et laissa Ginevra seule. Elle courut se réfugier dans son havre.

Ginevra était cruelle. Pourquoi la priver de son seul ami ? Non, Ginevra voulait être sa seule amie. Ginevra était égoïste, et la voulait que pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet… » pleurait Hermione.

Ginevra savait que Hermione était dans les jardins. Elle y était tout le temps.  
Elle la chercha, cria, appela sans s'arrêter des heures durant, ne cessant même pas pour se couvrir une fois l'orage commencé. Hermione ne répondit jamais.

Ginevra s'effondra, malade. Hermione la trouva, et la ramena. Elle avait honte d'elle. Et pitié pour Ginevra.  
Elle avait été élevée ainsi, dans l'idée que tout lui était dû.  
Elle avait mal pour Ginevra.  
L'idée que son amie souffre, par sa faute en plus, lui était insupportable.

Son… amie ?

Le soir elle veillait Ginevra, fiévreuse. La journée, elle jardinait, pour que son jardin soit vivant. Elle avait une idée. Dès que Ginevra reprendrait connaissance, elle la mènerait dans ce lieu magique. Le médecin avait dit que la jeune femme risquait la paralysie provisoire, voire définitive.  
Hermione était persuadée que ce jardin la guérirait totalement.  
Encore fallait-il qu'elle se réveille…

Et elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, quelques temps plus tard.  
Trop heureuse d'être en vie et de revoir Hermione pour lui tenir rigueur de son mauvais caractère, Ginevra outrepassa son rang et serra la jeune orpheline dans ses bras.

Rougissante, Hermione se dégagea, et murmura : « J'aurai quelque chose à vous montrer dès que vous pourrez sortir, Ginevra »

La jeune châtelaine opina du chef.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione et Neville poussaient la chaise roulante de Ginevra dans les jardins. Si la Demoiselle avait fait grise mine au début, elle devait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable. Mais le voir trop près de sa demoiselle de compagnie la faisait enrager.  
« Fermez les yeux, Miss Ginevra » demanda Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Jardin, Hermione ouvrit la porte, et la referma après que Neville ait fait rentrer la chaise de Ginevra.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ! »

Et Ginevra ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tant ce qu'elle vit lui parut extraordinaire.  
Dans cet espace clos, des milliers de fleurs, des arbres, des animaux… Tout cela faisait de cet endroit un lieu grouillant de vie, au parfum de mystère et de merveilleux.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Ginevra. Machinalement, elle se leva et alla ramasser l'oiseau tombé du nid, sous les yeux émerveillés de Neville et Hermione.

Quand Ginevra se retourna les yeux brillants vers Hermione et lui, Neville se sentit de trop et partit discrètement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Hermione ceuilla une rose, et la fit passer sur la joue de Ginevra.

Une caresse tel un délicat baiser, interdit silencieux.  
Une promesse silencieuse, sans avenir.

fin

* * *

Review please ? 


	9. Thème 9 : Course Folle

**Thème 09 : Course folle**

No Title

Il faut que je me dépêche. J'ai peu de temps, je le sais.

Tu m'as téléphoné. Comme tous les soirs.  
Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil.  
Tu mes semblais…loin. Si loin…  
Alors j'ai posé la question « Hermione, qu'as-tu encore fait ? »  
Et ta réponse m'a glacé le sang.

« Ginny, je n'en peux plus. Si tu savais… Je ne supporte plus tout ça. Les insultes de ce Malfoy parce que j'ai accédé à cette université grâce à une bourse, parce que je viens d'un milieu moins favorisé que le sien. Les professeurs qui me rabaissent même quand j'ai les meilleurs résultats. Le travail. Les étudiants. Et le reste…. Je n'en peux plus Ginny. Ginny… »

Ta voix se faisait faible, et j'ai compris.

« Ginny, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Mais ça sera la dernière c'est promis. »

J'ai compris que peut-être je ne te verrai plus jamais. Que je n'entendrai plus le son de ta voix.

« Ginny, je m'endors. J'ai vidé la boîte. Ginny. Viens, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas partir seule. »  
« Attends-moi Mione. Je te jure que si tu n'es plus là quand je viendrai, ça ira mal ! »  
« Comment cela pourrait-il être plus mal ? »

Elle s'endort, peu à peu. Je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.  
Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme.

J'ai entamé une course contre la montre, dont l'enjeu est une vie.  
Une vie dont je me rends compte qu'elle compte énormément pour moi.  
Et je conduis trop vite. Ne pas me planter, ou je la décevrai.

Non, je sais.  
Je sais qu'elle est un peu loin de moi.  
Je sais que cette distance n'altérera jamais ce que je ressens pour elle.  
Je sais… Que je l'aime…

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Son immeuble.  
Son appartement.  
Sa chambre.  
Elle est allongée, les différentes tablettes de médicaments et la boîte cartonnée épars. Elle marmonne encore.  
Ce qu'elle marmonne me fait espérer.  
Elle m'appelle.  
Encore, et encore.

Cette course contre la montre n'est pas finie.  
Je la secoue. La soulève. L'amène à la salle de bains. La déshabille. La pousse sous le jet d'eau froide. Elle tremble.  
Je l'enveloppe d'une serviette, et de ma chaleur.  
« Ginny… Je suis désolée… »  
« Shh, il ne faut pas… »

Et je te tiens éveillée des heures durant. Tu me parles de ce que tu endures. Je te promets monts et merveilles.  
Footballeuse professionnelle, je te promets d'aller mettre une raclée au jeune Malfoy.  
Tu souris.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai gagné.

Quelque chose me dérange. Quelque chose me démange.  
Est-ce ta nudité sous tes draps ?  
Ta faiblesse de l'instant ?

Je ne me contiens plus, et je t'embrasse.  
Tu me repousses.  
J'ai mal.

Je sais, je suis une fille. Toi aussi.  
C'est si mal, que je t'aime ?

Désolée, je ne voulais pas profiter de toi. Juste te montrer que je tiens à toi. Oui, je tiens à toi.

« Alors, prouve le moi… »

Je vais te le prouver, et de la plus belle façon qui soit…

fin

* * *

**_Les Happy ends ça m'arrive aussi...  
Reviews ?_**


	10. Thème 10 : 10

#10 (thème numéro 10)

Dix secondes que je t'ai embrassée.  
Dix minutes que tu es partie en courant.  
Dix heures que je te cherche partout.  
Dix jours que tu m'évites, que ton regard me fuit, que tu m'ignores.

Dix fois que j'essaie de te parler.  
Dix fois que tu fuis.  
Je voudrais juste t'expliquer ce que je ressens… Mais tu as peur, je comprends…

Dix fois que tu t'échappes.  
Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.  
Oh, je t'en supplie, Ginny… Écoute-moi…

Dix semaines que les cours sont finis.  
Dix mois que j'ai fini mes études.  
Dix saisons que je perds espoir…

Je perds le contact avec la réalité.  
Je crois te voir partout. Dix fois par jour, au moins.  
Je deviens folle…  
Ginny, pardonne-moi…

Dix secondes que tu m'as embrassée.  
Je rêve.  
Je tremble.  
J'ai peur.

Dix minutes que j'ai fuit.  
Je pense à ce doux baiser, délicat comme un pétale.  
J'ai peur.

Dix heures que je suis là, à espérer que tu ne me cherches pas. Que tu ne me trouves pas.  
Dix jours que j'essaie de comprendre. C'est trop tôt. Ou trop tard. Je ne sais plus.  
Hermione, que m'as-tu fait ?

Dix semaines que je ne t'ai pas vue. Vacances, reprise des cours. J'entre en dernière année. Tu n'es plus là. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu de faire après Hogwarts.  
Tu me manques.  
Je crois que je comprends enfin, mais il est dix fois trop tard…

Dix fois que Harry demande à me voir. J'ai enfin accepté.  
Il me dit où tu es…  
Vais-je y aller ?  
Dix fois oui….

Te voilà, je t'observe. Tu es pâle. Tu as l'air si mal. À cause de moi ?  
Dix fois j'hésite. Dix fois j'avance vers toi, et je fais demi-tour.

Hermione, j'ai enfin compris…

Encore dix fois que je crois te reconnaître, mais tu as du changer depuis tout ce temps.  
Encore dix fois que je me dis que je devrais t'envoyer un hibou.  
Mais j'ai trop peur.  
Je suis un peu lâche…

Encore une fois où je te vois.  
Mais cette fois je dois rêver.

Car ta main frôle ma joue. Tes doigts sèchent mes larmes.

Dix fois, tu murmures au creux de mon cou des « je t'aime. »  
Et je n'ose y croire…

Dix fois je me pince, mais c'est bien réel. Tu es bien là.

Et dix fois encore je me perdrai dans tes bras.  
Dix fois encore je t'embrasserai.  
Et si tu es d'accord, si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, ça ne sera plus seulement pour dix secondes, mais pour l'éternité.


	11. Thème 11 : Fleur

**_Et me revoilàààààààààààà ! Je mets parfois du temps, désolée. C'est pour ça que j'en mets deux ou trois à la foix XD Merci pour vos reviews, même si je ne réponds pas toujours (j'ai un ordi très capricieux...), je n'en pense pas moins et vos messages font toujours plaisir... _**

* * *

**Thème 11 : Fleur**

Les yeux dans le vide, la rouquine parait perdue.  
La bouche grande ouverte, la brunette à ses côtés est choquée.  
À leurs pieds, les restes de plusieurs personnes. Les morceaux sont trop nombreux pour n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pourtant, il n'y a qu'un corps qu'elles ne trouvent pas.  
L'aîné saisit son amie par la main, et l'entraîne loin de l'horreur….

Elle caresse la fleur fanée fleurissant le bras de son amie. Tatouage magique qui reflète l'humeur de celle qui le porte.  
Hermione désespère de voir son amie sortir un jour de son marasme.

Elles ont perdu deux personnes, qui étaient leurs frères.  
Harry, mort en éliminant Voldemort, et Ron, ne parvenant pas à surmonter la perte de son amour.  
Ginny devient chaque jour plus sombre, ne parle plus, s'alimente à peine. Hermione se sent obligée de ne pas pleurer, d'être forte pour deux.  
Ne doit-elle pas protéger celle qu'elle aime, mais qui ne le sait pas ?

Petite fleur, t'ouvriras-tu à nouveau ?

La petite fleur s'est entrouverte, légèrement.  
Plus vraiment fanée, mais toujours fermée, tel un bouton timide.

Ginny a recommencé à parler.  
Hermione a perdu le sourire. Il lui est trop douloureux.

Au bord du lac, fixant l'azur, ce sont deux roseaux dressés qui attendent que les personnes disparues viennent les chercher.  
Mais sans y croire vraiment…

Au fond, elles le savent parfaitement…

Le temps passe, les souvenirs restent.  
Les mémoires s'effacent, bientôt l'on ne comprend plus leur peine.  
Bientôt elles se réveillent.

Elles s'aperçoivent enfin que le monde continue de tourner sans les disparus, recommencent à apprécier les petites joies que leur offre la vie. Le monde dans son renouveau après la peur, le chaos.

La petite fleur à peine éclose a de nouveau envie de voir le soleil.

Hermione et Ginny sont les meilleures amies du monde.  
Les sentiments de Hermione à l'égard de son amie vont grandissant, s'épanouissant. Elle est sûre de son amour.

Un an a passé depuis ce jour où quelque chose s'est brisé en Ginny.  
Depuis Hermione espère revoir cette petite fleur enfin ouverte.

Elle n'arrive plus à simuler une simple amitié.  
Il faut toujours qu'elle parle à Ginny, qu'elle rie avec Ginny, qu'elle touche Ginny que ce soit en la bousculant, la chatouillant, ou autre.  
Elle est dépendante.

Ginny retrouve le sourire.

Deux ans.

Elle ne sourit que pour Hermione.  
Ne rit que pour Hermione.  
Mais parvient-elle à comprendre ce qui lui arrive ?

Petite fleur en train de naître, marque noire sur un bras si fin, sur une peau si douce, si claire.  
Quand sa main caresse cette fleur, Hermione ne peut que s'empêcher d'agir.  
De faire ce geste qui la démange tant.

Quand la main d'Hermione frôle cette fleur, Ginny réprime à grand peine un frisson.

Elle a enfin compris.

Ce matin, la petite fleur est grande ouverte.  
Parce que ce matin, tout a changé.  
Ce matin, le printemps a chassé l'hiver dans deux cœurs amoureux.  
Ce matin, Ginny a posé ses lèvres sur celles de son amie.  
Ce matin, des mots ont coulé.  
Ce matin, elles se sont dit « je t'aime ».


	12. Thème 12 : De bonne Humeur

**_Celui là est un de mes préférés. Il ne faut pas chercher pourquoi, à mon avis. Juste... J'aime XD_**

* * *

**Thème 12 : De bonne humeur**

**_Étrange… _**

C'est étrange, ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est étrange, ce sentiment qui m'envahit.  
Depuis quelques temps tu étais distante. Froide. Tu refusais presque que je te touche.  
Pourtant, Ginny, nous sortons ensemble.  
Si tu veux me quitter il faut me le dire, pas agir ainsi.  
C'est étrange ce sentiment qui croit en moi.  
Je me sens ni en colère, juste troublé.

C'est bête, ces derniers temps j'étais de bonne humeur…

Je te vois t'éloigner. Tu te rapproches d'elle. Mais je ne devrais pas être jaloux, n'est-ce pas, vu que c'est avec moi que tu sors.  
Il y a maintenant des jours que je n'ai plus goûté à tes lèvres.  
Étrange comme je me sens vide quand tu t'éloignes. Étrange comme je t'aime…

Ginny, laisse moi comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Ne laisse pas ce nouveau sentiment m'envahir. Reviens, reviens…

C'est bête, encore hier j'étais de bonne humeur…

C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons parler sérieusement.  
Aujourd'hui que je te cherche partout, et tu n'es nulle part.  
Je suis censé être la personne qui te connaît le mieux.  
Je ne sais même pas où tu as passé la nuit. On me dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu découches. Oh, Ginny, où es-tu ? Avec qui ? Quand, comment ?  
Étrange ce doute qui m'envahit.  
Étrange cette crainte nouvelle. J'aurais peut-être dû te parler avant..  
Ginny, Ginny.  
Pourquoi mon cœur se serre ? Et pourtant je n'ai pas peur de ce que je vais voir en allant vers SA chambre.  
Car elle a une chambre privée, notre préfète en chef.

Je frappe, je n'entends qu'un gémissement étouffé.  
J'entre, vous êtes enlacées.  
J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais pu le savoir que ce béguin de gamine que tu avais pour moi ne se transformerait pas en amour éternel.  
Et quand je te vois ainsi, heureuse dans les bras d'Hermione, je n'arrive à dire q'une chose…  
« Pardon, Ginny, de t'avoir retenue auprès de moi. Sois heureuse… »

Et je pars, je ne suis à peine triste, finalement.  
Étrange comme seul le fait que la personne que j'aime soit heureuse me rend heureux.  
Étrange comme je t'aime.  
Étrange comme une fois que je suis au calme, je hurle de rage.  
Tu as préféré Hermione au Survivant. Mais aussi étrange que cela soit, je ne t'en veux même pas.

C'est bête, ce matin j'étais de bonne humeur…

**_The End _**


	13. Thèmes 13 & 17

**_Alors voilà, désolée pour le temps passé, mais soit je n'avais pas le temps, soit ffnet refusait mes fichiers. Là ça a l'air de vouloir passer... Bleh. On verra bien. Encore merci pour vos messages, j'essairai de poster plus souvent, si ffnet le veut..._**

* * *

**Thèmes 13 : Liens / 17 : kHz (kilohertz, unité de mesure de fréquence)**

_**Voix**_

Et ce soir tu es là, comme tous les soirs.  
Je t'observe, tu ne le sais pas.  
J'espère que tu ne le sais pas.

Tu chantes.  
Ta voix si particulière m'emporte.

C'est inutile de savoir ça, je sais, mais sais-tu que la fréquence moyenne d'une voix féminine se situe autour de 0,21 kHz ? 210 Hz… 1,5 kHz pour les voix les plus aigues. 0,04 kHz pour les plus graves.

Ta voix… Elle a un timbre si particulier, que tu montes dans les aigus, que tu descendes dans les graves où ta voix devient rauque…

Elle m'emporte au loin, me fait flotter.  
Ce chant réchauffe mon cœur, que je croyais froid à jamais…

Alors depuis que je t'ai surprise, une nuit… Je viens t'écouter chanter au bord de ce lac. Chanter sans fin une peine que je ne reconnais pas…

Je sais que tu es là. Comme tous les soirs.  
Je ne chante que pour toi. Tu ne le sais pas.  
J'espère que tu ne le sais pas…

Il y a quelques temps que j'ai remarqué ta présence au bord de ce lac, alors que je viens chanter pour évacuer la tension, et ma peine.  
Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
Que trouves-tu d'intéressant à ce que je fais ?

Oui, je chante ma peine. Ma douleur.

Quelle douleur ? Celle qui me lie à toi un peu plus profondément chaque jour. Celle qui me ronge, gangrène mon âme de plus en plus chaque jour.

Cette nuit où je chante et où tu m'écoutes. Ce lien qui chaque nuit se renforce.  
Où j'imagine ta chevelure brune soulevée par la petite bise fraîche qui borde ce lac la nuit…  
Cette nuit qui nous lie.

De là où je suis, je t'entends. Je ne te vois pas toujours, mais je peux t'imaginer.  
Je t'ai tellement observée que je connais tes traits par cœur.

De longs cheveux roux, si roux qu'ils en semblent parfois rouges. Un teint de porcelaine, qui te fait ressembler à une poupée.  
Ma poupée ?

Cette nuit où je me glisse ici, où ton timbre de voix si particulier me fait frémir, je ne sais ce qui nous lie… Mais je voudrais savoir.

On m'appelle « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Mais c'est faux. Je ne sais pas tout. Je ne sais pas ça…

Demain soir, demain soir sera LA nuit ou ce lien sera plus fort.  
Car je vais outrepasser les règles tacites de nos nuits musicales.

Car je vais changer nos vies.

Je ne sais si tu es là cette nuit, ma brune fée nocturne…  
Je ne sais si tu m'as suivi cette fois.

Et mon cœur se serre.

Alors que j'entame à nouveau ce chant mélancolique, une voix claire se joint à la mienne.  
Et tu t'approches.  
Nos voix se lient, et s'accordent.

Tu chantes, avec moi. Pour moi ?

Ce chant, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie, n'est-ce pas ?  
C'est le chant de mon cœur.  
Un chant magique qui ne peut émouvoir que le cœur de mon âme sœur.  
Et si tu chantes avec moi ce soir, c'est que je ne me suis pas trompée.

Tu es mon âme sœur. Et si tu ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer, moi je le sais.

Ce soir, un baiser scellera notre avenir, et nous continuerons à chanter sur cette fréquence. Celle de nos cœurs.

FIN

* * *

_**Review please ?**_


	14. Thème 14 : Musique

**_Merci d'être toujours là :) (Non désolée j'ai pas reviewé tes derniers envois, désolée, mais j'ai lu, je t'assure Link9 )_**

* * *

**Thème 14 – Musique**

Et en avant !

Bal de l'école.  
Je danse avec toi. Je te suis, tu voles.

Nous ne suivons plus la musique, nous sommes musique. Tel un fluide qui parcourt nos veines, elle court et nous fait virevolter.  
Ta chevelure de feu perdue au vent, ta robe verte se mêlant à la mienne, rose pâle, nous font ressembler à une fleur voletant, secouée par la brise.

En avant, dansons comme si c'était la dernière fois. Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la première.  
Demain, tout sera différent.

_**fin**_


	15. Thème 15 : Le bleu le plus pur

_**Et comme le 14 est plus que court, un deuxième...Pas très long non plus...**_

* * *

**15. Le bleu le plus pur**

On dit souvent que le cœur d'une jeune fille qui connaît peu de la vie est bleu.  
Le bleu de la fantaisie, de l'innocence.

Alors je connais celle dont le cœur est du bleu le plus pur qui soit.  
C'est celle que mon cœur a élue.

Je ne suis ni pure, ni innocente. Elle est douce ingénue.  
Et ce soir, je l'observe, rêvant encore à salir son cœur en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ces lèvres qui s'agitent devant moi en ce moment même.  
Elle me parle, j'entends à peine. Je n'écoute pas, je ne vois qu'elle.

J'ai envie de croquer sa chair, de l'entendre hurler mon nom.  
Mais… Est-ce seulement possible de réussir à porter la main sur une jeune fille aussi… Elle.

Ginny Weasley, tellement… Elle.

Tu ignores mes sentiments.  
Mais ce soir, ce soir je vais te voler quelque chose….

Je vais te voler un baiser.

_**fin**_


	16. Thème 16 : Invincible, sans égal

_**Après moult problèmes pour updater, vous m'en voyez navrée..., j'ai réussi à ruser.  
FFnet refusant obstinémant tous mes documents html, j'ai contourné.  
Bref. Voilà deux nouveaux baisers. Celui-ci, je ne l'aime pas... Hum.**_

Pub : Allez lire la 1ere fic en français sur "The day after Tomorrow", story id : 3002957. Hu hu.

* * *

Thème 16 : Invincible, sans égal.

**In your Arms…**

Une fois de plus, je m'envole.  
Être sur un balai, c'est merveilleux.  
Tu es trop terre à terre pour comprendre cette sensation. Le balai volant est la seule chose qui te résiste.

Je voudrais t'emmener avec moi dans les airs, mais tu préfères rester sur terre.

Tu préfères même parfois tes livres à moi.

Voler me grise.  
Je me sens presque invincible.  
J'oublie ces petits tracas.

Mais ce qui est inégalable pour moi, c'est la douceur de tes lèvres.  
J'aime voler.  
J'aimerai toujours voler.

Mais rassure toi. Je t'aimerai toujours plus que ça…

J'aime voler, mais pas plus que je t'aime toi.

Et si je suis invincible, c'est bien dans les bras de mon Hermione…


	17. Thème 18 : Dîtes « aaaah »

**Thème 18 – Dîtes « aaaah »**

- Allez ! Avoue ! Je sais que c'ets toi qui me l'a prise !  
- Mais non Ginny, je t'assure !  
- Fais « aaaaaaaaaaaaaah » ! Roh, tu vois que j'avais raison ? J'en étais sûre ! Tu as mangé ma dernière patacitrouille !  
- Désolée Ginny !  
- Méchante Hermione, méchante !  
- Tu veux en profiter un peu ?

* * *

_**Hu hu, que je suis bête...**_


	18. Thème 19 : Rouge

**_En fait j'en mets même 3, parce que le 16 est vraiment nul, et le 18 très court.  
J'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai réservé un autre couple sur 30 Baisers, et d'ailleurs je devrais m'y mettre ;)

* * *

Suicide is Painless_**

Dans le noir elle fait courir la lame sur sa main, sur son bras. Juste effleurer. À peine une griffure. Cela marque à peine la peau d'un trait rougeâtre.  
Ce simple geste la fait méditer.  
Elle a mal. Elle souffre intérieurement.  
Une fois calmée, elle range la petite lame au tranchant si aiguisé dans la couverture d'un livre. Là où ses amis n'auront jamais l'idée de la chercher.  
Ce geste est devenu un automatisme. Juste le fait de savoir que quand la douleur sera trop grande, appuyer à peine plus libérera son esprit.  
La lame a déjà mordu sa chair plus d'une fois. Plus ou moins fort.  
Jamais personne n'a vu. Personne n'a compris.  
Une coupure sur la main ? C'est arrivé en découpant des ingrédients pour une potion.  
Rien à redire.  
Depuis qu'un jour sa meilleure amie lui a déclaré sa flamme.  
Elle, toujours le nez dans un livre ou à râler, ne pensait plaire à quelqu'un un jour. Elle avait souri, et accepté de sortir avec Ginny.  
Mais Ginny avait finit par « comprendre » que son Hermione ne l'aimait pas. Pas autant qu'elle.  
Elle ne l'avait pas supporté.  
Et un jour, un coucher de soleil où le ciel était aussi rouge que ses yeux par les larmes, Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle était un monstre. Que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Qu'elle était incapable de sentiment.  
Ginny l'avait frappée.

À présent Hermione passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour se remémorer leurs baisers.  
Se disant qu'elle est sûrement un monstre.  
Elle est vraiment un monstre.  
Et les marques vont et viennent sur sa peau. Illustrations extérieures des blessures intérieures.  
Cherche t'elle à fuir sa réalité ?  
Pas de sentiments.  
Pas même de regrets.

Juste cette douleur intérieure.  
Comme une pression invisible sur son esprit.  
Comme si elle allait exploser.

Quand faire simplement passer la lame n'a plus suffit, elle a tranché.  
Un sang rouge vif a perlé.  
Et curieusement, plus ce sang coulait, mieux elle se sentait.  
C'est toujours ainsi.  
Quelques coupures pour se sentir bien.  
Continuer à vivre, en souffrant moins.

Se sentir légère, légère encore.  
Comme dans une bulle, rouge.

Rouge comme les cheveux de l'adorée.  
Juste douleur pour avoir blessé la jeune Ginny, non ?

Méritées, ces souffrances ?

Lâcheté, assurément.  
Où est passé son courage de Gryffondor ? Loin. Très loin.  
Elle ne peut plus affronter Ginny à présent.

Elle sait que Ginny ne la pardonnera pas.  
Elle va juste lui dire adieu.  
Et elle partira, monstre qu'elle est.

Ginny,  
Je t'ai faite souffrir, je suis désolée.  
Oui, j'ai des sentiments.  
Non, pas les bons.  
Je ne peux plus supporter le mal que je t'ai fait, et qui me ronge comme un acide.  
Je pars.  
Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Mais ne me pleure pas.  
Je n'en valais pas la peine.

Adieu.  
Hermione.

Une dernière fois, larmes et lame ont couru...

fin


	19. Thèmes 21, 22, 24

**_Voilà un nouveau "baiser". J'en ai écrit deux sur mon prochain couple, XD  
Thèmes 21 : Violence, pillage, extorsion / 22 : Bercer / 24 : Bonne Nuit._**

* * *

**_Bonne nuit…_**

Les traits de lumière verte fusent de tout cotés, parfois coupés par des lumières bleues, ou rouges. Les sortilèges de la mort, de la douleur, de la folie.  
Tout n'est plus que mort, douleur, folie.  
Autour d'elle, tout est noir.  
Tout était devenu flou. Puis… Tout est devenu noir…

Pendant quelques secondes elle s'est souvenue de ses frères ultra protecteurs envers elle, leur seule petite sœur. De ses parents, si tendres. Et le dernier visage qu'elle a vu, c'est son seul regret. C'est la jeune femme qu'elle aime, et à qui elle n'a jamais pu le dire. Hermione granger.

Tout est noir, mais elle ressent encore le monde autour d'elle. Elle a froid.

Hermione en plein combat. Elle vient d'abattre McNair et Nott. Elle est épuisée.  
Elle surveille du coup de l'œil si sa meilleure amie s'en sort.  
Soudain, elle la voit tomber.

Elle hurle.

Elle court vers la jeune fille rousse, en jetant le plus de sorts possible sur son passage.  
Elle la prend dans ses bras.

Elle a froid.

_Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Je devrais peut-être dire « m'appelais ». J'ai froid. J'ai vu cette lumière verte.  
Depuis tout est noir.  
Je sais ce qu'il se passe.  
Je sais que je suis en train de partir.  
Je sens mon âme quitter mon corps, mais quelque chose la retient. _

_J'ai froid, mais une douce chaleur m'envahit.  
Une torpeur chaleureuse qui se diffuse en moi._

_Quelqu'un me tient dans ses bras…_

Trop tard. Il est trop tard et Hermione le sait.  
Elle prend Ginny dans ses bras. Autour d'elles, plus rien n'existe.

Elle regrette à présent. Oh, comme elle regrette de n'avoir rien dit. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aime avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Maintenant, elle la serre dans ses bras, et la berce contre son cœur.

_Dors, dors petite sœur.  
Dors petit ange, je te reverrai sous peu tu sais.  
Cette guerre finira. Comme toi je tomberai, je le sais.  
Dors petite sœur, et attends-moi. Et enfin je te dirai ces mots que tu attends… Je le sais à présent…_

Les sorts fusent toujours autour d'elles.  
Une ombre s'approche.  
Hermione dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny, et se lève. Elle l'a entendue arriver.

- Regardez qui est là… La Sang de Bourbe Granger. Non seulement Sang de Bourbe mais également impure, à ce que je vois.  
- Bellatrix Lestrange. La cinglée de service. Chienne jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
- Granger, tu veux rejoindre ton amoureuse ?  
- Ce n'était pas mon amoureuse.  
- Mais tu vas aller la rejoindre quand même. _Sectumsempra !_

Bellatrix observe alors - le sourire aux lèvres – le corps d'Hermione se couvrant de coupures toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres.  
Elle rit, de ce rire de folle furieuse qui fait s'arrêter les combats et contempler l'horreur de ce corps en train de tomber en morceaux.  
Certains vomissent. D'autres pleurent.

Hermione est partie….

- Bonne nuit, petite Sang de Bourbe…

_**fin**_


	20. Thèmes 23, 30

**_Maintenant que j'ai récupéré le net, je pense un peu à vous... Voilà la suite des 30 baisers Hermione/Ginny   
Bonne lecture, et merci d'être toujours là. (y'a encore quelqu'un au moins ? XD)_**

* * *

**_23 + 30 : Bonbon, baiser_**

Elle s'approche d'une démarche féline, accompagné d'un regard prédateur. _Elle chasse._  
Sa chevelure ébouriffée en crinière l'apparente plus encore à un fauve. _Elle est lionne._

En face d'elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu déglutit. _Elle est chassée._  
Acculée contre un mur, tremblante comme une gazelle solitaire. _Elle est proie._

Le fauve attrape un des fins bras de la demoiselle, passe son autre main derrière la nuque délicate de sa proie, et approche son visage. _Elle va la dévorer. _  
Sa bouche vermeille effleure alors celle en bouton de rose de l'autre, puis de sa langue en dessine le contour. _Le festin a commencé._

Comme émerveillée, Ginny entrouvre ses lèvres, offrant une ouverture à Hermione. _Elle a signé son arrêt de mort…_

La langue rose taquine à présent celle de Ginny, dans sa propre cavité buccale. _Elle est perdue._

Elles s'affronte en un duel enragé, chacune voulant le dessus._ Elle se défend._  
La main glisse de la nuque au bas du dos, une exclamation de surprise échappe à la gazelle… Elle ne veut plus s'échapper.  
C'est un combat contre les sens. _La lutte est perdue d'avance._  
Elles poursuivent une lutte qui pourrait être sans fin si l'une comme l'autre elles n'avaient besoin de respirer. _La proie survivra..._

Alors qu'elle tente de reprendre son souffle et sa raison, Ginny voit Hermione s'éloigner, et l'interpelle :

« Hey, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça uniquement pour me piquer mon bonbon !!!!!! »

La lionne se retourne, et se contente de sourire à la rousse avant de reprendre sa route sous les cris indignés de l'autre… …_Mais à la prochaine attaque ?_

fin


	21. Thème 26 : Si seulement tu étais à moi

**_Thème 26 : Si seulement tu étais à moi_**

Cette nuit tu es là, dans mes bras.  
Cette nuit encore, mes doigts perdus dans tes cheveux bouclés, je n'y crois pas.  
J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment là, dormant contre moi. Que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Depuis quelques années déjà je rêve de ce moment.  
Mais tu ne me voyais pas.  
Tu as tout fait, douce Hermione, pour plaire à mon benêt de frère. Quand il a finit par te remarquer, tu étais si belle… Rayonnante…

Vous vous êtes mariés, vous demandant pourquoi j'avais dit « non » à Harry.

J'ai souffert en silence, je réalisais que je t'avais perdue. Que pour moi tu étais bien plus que ma meilleure amie.  
J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

J'ai pleuré sans faire de bruit, j'ai essayé de t'oublier.  
Et je m'imaginais ce qu'aurait été notre vie si nous avions été deux…  
Hermione-la-bêcheuse & Ginevra-la-sportive…

Tu me manquais, et je n'osais plus t'approcher.  
J'avais peur de mes sentiments.  
Peur de Ron, s'il savait.

J'ai cherché l'oubli dans les bras de belles de nuit.  
Mais un vide se creusait en moi, chaque jour un peu plus. Un vide aux yeux rieurs, pétillants, qui me regardaient d'un air de dire « moi je sais… »

Mais tu ne savais pas.

Alors cette nuit, toi contre moi, j'ai tant de mal à y croire.

Quand j'imaginais ce que serait notre vie à deux, si tu étais avec moi et non avec mon frère, je te voyais m'embrasser, m'enlacer, me faire l'amour.  
Je me voyais prendre soin de toi, t'aimer, t'embrasser, te caresser…

Et je pensais que ce serait un rêve à jamais.  
Jusqu'au jour où Ron vint pleurer sur mon épaule, m'annonçant qu'il allait demander le divorce, qu'il regrettait mais n'avais pas mérité ça.

Peu à peu les choses se sont éclaircies. Ron avait trop bu avec ses collègues, et s'était envoyé une des filles de son équipe. Ils ont été réveillés le lendemain, par une Hermione furibarde.

Peu de temps après Ron trouva Hermione au lit avec sa secrétaire.  
Il était horrifié.  
Elle lui a dit : « tu m'as trompée avec la première venue, j'ai fait de même, on est quittes. »

Il se sentait humilié… Ron…

Le divorce a eu lieu.

Tu étais triste, tu es venue me voir.  
Je tremblais, j'avais peur.  
J'avais un peu bu, je l'avoue.  
Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.  
Tous les sentiments que mon âme contient.

Tu t'es levée, et es partie en marmonnant « je dois réfléchir seule. »

J'avais mal, très mal.

Puis tu es revenue vers moi, et tu m'as dit que tu avais enfin compris quelque chose…

« Je sais, Gin'. Je sais que c'ets toi que je cherchais à travers lui. Gin', pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait souffrir ? »

Et je t'ai embrassée. Et on ne s'est plus quittées.

Cette nuit, je repense à quand je souhaitais que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi.

Maintenant tu es là… Je t'en prie, ne pars jamais…

fin


End file.
